


Just add water

by flutekid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutekid/pseuds/flutekid
Summary: Baylee, Jill, Maya, Courtney, Cam, Sadie and Jenna become mermaids!!For the tea bag / royal tea groupchat.





	1. Chapter 1

Time: 12:30PM, June 12th, 2017

Date:  Hillsdale High School, Hillsdale, Florida

  
  


As the school bells chimed out, and the hallways quickly filled with people, Baylee Clemons found herself walking alone. This was unusual, as Baylee’s closest friends were usually not far from her.

 

Baylee turned to her blue locker, which was subsequently next to her best friends locker bunch.

 

First of her friends was Maya Crewpantson. She was the captain of the crew team, and was super cool. Her favorite exlamaition includes: “Good boy points” and “fight me bob.”

 

Next was Jill Thessalonia, who was an icon. She’s seeing spongebob and wow we love a legend. Zacky wacky wo was her bff, but he could  **never** be apart of thier friend group jk he was kinda in it.

 

Next was Sadie Waters, who was afraid of water. She grew up on the water, was captain of the swim team, lived on a boat, yet literally could not swim. She also was smokin’ hot.

 

Next was Cam Kam, the coolest bitch in all of Hillsdale. Get this binch on bway she’s the president of choir and wow we stan a f*cking legend. 

  
Next was Courtney Squarepants, the biggest fan of Spongebob. She was uhhh mazing and wow we love a cultural icon. Spongebob is quaking

 

Last but not least was Jenna Fabo, Breadquanda’s bff. Literally try to name a bigger legend, I will wait. Once she fought the rival friendgroup, sea bag.

 

Baylee smiled as they all approached her. They all had Marine Biology this period, while Baylee had Latin. 

 

“Hey guys!” Baylee said “How was the test?”

 

Maya grimaced “Ugh don’t even get me started. Anyway, you’re coming on the boat party tonight, right? It’s just the seven of us.”

 

“Yeah  _ hopefully _ Bob let’s me out of the house tonight. Ugh he’s a binch.”

 

The girls smiled and laughed, and made their way to the bus.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party

The Party  
Baylee arrived to the boat party, and giggled funny as tea bag said hewwo.

“Hey bitch B)” said Jill, throwing a basketball into the hooP

“Hewwo” Baylee said, grabbing a water cuase this is a goodCHristian household.

Baylee sat in the Coxswain seat, and everyone began to row. Haha this ia fun partee.

Eventualyl, the rag tag band of ruffians ran out of gas on their crew boat (don’t get me started on that paradox).

They had to stop on a deserted island, 1-800-Deserted Island. They were scared. Somehow, there 7 teenagers forgot their cellphones on the land. THe only one with a phone was Sadie, but it was a phone from 1994, and had no signal..

“Come, tea bag, we must find high ground.” Sadie said, leading the pack inot the deserted isladn.

They were led all over the island, through an active volcano, and up a weird set of stairs. THey almost got to the highest point when Courtney accidentally slipped and fell into a deep hole in the ground, into a weird cavern.

“HELP!” Courtney yelled.

Tea Bag sprung into action, following her down the hole.

“Where are we?” Asked Cam, brushing cobwebs from her shirt

“Looks like some Cavern. Maybe there’s a way out?” Suggested Jenna

“Looks like the only way out is through that spring that leads to the oecan. Very convience.” Maya said.

“Uhh I can’t swim” Sadie said

“We can help u! We don’t wnan get stuck donw here!!!!” said tea bag, helping her.

THey all hopped into the spring, and somehow the time went from 7 PM to 12 AM. The spring, which had a small funnel at the top revealing the moon, the water in the spring began to boil, and the girls felt something,,,, weird.

They all swam for safety, and were rescued by the water police. They didn’t discuss what happened, but what they were about to discover was what they thought to be the impossible.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Maya went to the gym 2 exercise. When she was done, she entered the lockeroom to take a shower. She hopped into the shower, and 20 second in, she fell to the ground. Oh my god! She had a mermaid tail tf. She turned the water off, and called the fire department. She told them she got turned into a mermaid, they laughed at her and told her to choke.

 

At the same time, Courtney who was FINE from the falling into the hole, was gardering outside. As she turned on the sprinkler, and got slightly wet from the sprinkler, 20 seconds in, she fell to the grond. Courtney turned and saw a bright blue mermaid tale!! WTF!!! She crawled into her house and called Maya.

 

At the same time, Jill found herself at a pool party with Zacky and James. Zack pushed Jill in!! ZACK!!!! 20 seconds after being in the pool, Jill had a mermiad tail!! What????? Zack Screamed and passed out, and james said “in transit”

 

Sadie was drinking a glass of water at her house. She then saw a funny meme on Ifunny and did a spit take. 20 seconds later, she was shook 2 see a mermaid tail where her legs should be. She uhh got pressed and was very confused.

  
Cam was moving her wet clothes into the dryer, and a drop of water ran down her arm. 20 seconds later, a mermaid tail appeared!! SHe fell to the ground, and was very concerned, she sat their frozen, unable to move.

 

Baylee was doing the dishes home alone, as she turned on the faucet to wash her hands, 20 seconds later she suddenly fell to the ground. WHat???? SHe was taken aback as she saw a mermaid tale that was on her legs. WTFFFF

 

Jenna was at her job at SeaWorld (Fuck SeaWorld). During a tour, one of the whales did a jump and splashed the crowd!! She ran off to change, and 20 seconds after the jump, her uniform was gone and she had a mermaid tale!!! WTFFFFF how is this happeneing.

 

ALl of their skypes went off, adn they all went “WTFF MERMAID??” when they joined

 

That island had some ‘splainging to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Tea Bag met at Cam's house the next day to share their mermaid experiences.

 

"It was so weird" Sadie said "One minute I was drinking water, and then i spilled some on myself. Next tihng i knew I was a mermaid!"

 

The rest of them shared their other realizations.

 

"How the  _hell_ did we become mermaids?" said Jenna "This is very weird."

 

"I think it had to do with that cavern we fell in, cause the day after, we are now mermaids!" said Courtney

 

Just then Jill recieved a text from Zacky.

 

"Hey guys! I gotta go hang with zack at the hub. I'll catch ya on the flippity flip."

 

"Byeeeeee."

* * *

 

Jill made her way to The Hub, and hoped he forgot about the mermaid thing.

 

Jill met Zack outside, and as they were outside, they ran into one of the members of the rival friendgroup: Sea Bag.

 

T'was Randolph. He began taunting ZAck and Jill..

 

"zack u better have the biology homework for me to copy or esle i;m gonna thrwo yr backpack into the ocean."

 

"Uhhh." said Zack

 

Randoplh began to do threatening moves, and Jill started to move a hose towards randolphs direction. She turned it on with her mermaid powers I guess? Whatever. Ralpdolph flew into the ocean and ralpndlje sank to ht ebootom

 

zack looked at jill, before shrugging and continueing into the Hub, ordering a soda for him and an iced tea for jill.

 

When they sat down, another member of sea bag strolled in: Armando.

 

"o ym goodnmf d how uucould u do thisd kdfj to randosldkph holy myskdjf." said armando, throwing the iced tea in zack's face. zack looked appalled.

 

jill used her newly discovered powers to throw the soda onto armando, and then unleashing a hoard of bees onto armanod.

 

what even was hillside

 


End file.
